Life Goes On
by Souzousei
Summary: Yoshio Ootori had proposed the arranged engagement, Ranka had accepted. How would their children fair as they're pushed into a marriage neither asked for? KyoxHaru/Lemon warning.


Disclaimer: Are these really necessary?

**Life Goes On**

* * *

Not many would guess that it was Yoshio Ootori that had originally created the plan to marry off his third son to the young scholarship student. As far as he saw it though, it brought only merit, showing that Ootori's could embrace those of other social classes, and didn't need to force arrangements for better business.

That was without mentioning, of course, that the young woman was the first and only person who had ever stood up to him. And _publicly_ at that.

Any woman with that amount of pluck deserved the title Ootori.

Of course, fewer people would guess that Ranka would actually allow the engagement to take place. But the security that Yoshio spoke of, the security that Ranka's daughter would be able to continue her dream to be a lawyer, to be able to pay for any school she wanted to go to, and not to mention in passing that the Souh fellow was also eying the woman as Tamaki's wife fully convinced Ranka that being wed to the Ootori heir wouldn't be so bad.

Of course, neither child of either parent saw it this way.

They pulled out every excuse in the book including, but not limited to, their tender age and their social standings.

Both parents deflected every obstacle, planning all the arrangements together whether their children agreed with what they did or not.

"It'll be good for you, you'll see." Haruhi's father attempted to soothe her, brushing down her hair.

"At least I'm not pairing you will one of our competitor's air headed daughters." Kyouya's father said, fixing his gaze on his son.

Eventually the children stopped arguing so vehemently.

And then, finally, they accepted it.

"We'll do this, only on the condition that after we're married, you'll stop interfering. As married adults, we expect to be left alone in our affairs." Kyouya stated, Haruhi standing next to him as they confronted their fathers.

Ranka had simply gazed at Yoshio, who eventually nodded.

"Agreed."

And so the two were wed the summer after Haruhi's graduation.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she slipped out of her heels, glad to be rid of the offending shoes.

"I don't know what devil allowed these blasted things to ever be created." She grumbled as she rubbed her foot. She heard Kyouya, her now husband- the word sent a icy chill up her spine- give a chuckle from where he sat across the room in a rather large sofa chair, typing away at his computer.

"It's your wedding night, and your sitting there doing work?" Haruhi asked, not from jealousy, but from true surprise.

"I'm sorry, did you have something else you were planning?" Kyouya looked at her from over his glasses. His expression would have been unreadable to most, but Haruhi could catch the innuendo in his voice and the teasing in his eyes.

"Hardly." She said. She stood up, and rifled through one of her many bags, looking for some suitable pajamas instead of the frilly things her father had insisted on purchasing.

'_Just a waste of money._' she thought wryly. Finally, she stood up and headed to the bathroom with all the necessary items.

In the bathroom, Haruhi placed her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. She truly wasn't sure what Kyouya had in mind for their 'honeymoon', but she could feel her stomach twisting in nerves the more she thought about it.

She began changing in mechanical movements, if anything to force her mind to be busy with something else, then moved on to brushing her teeth and doing other things one usually does before bed.

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, dumping her bag unceremoniously back where from whence it had came before noticing Kyouya wasn't where he had been. She peered around the rather large room before she noticed him rifling through his own bag.

Instead of approaching him, Haruhi turned and stepped out onto the ornate balcony. The air was warm, and a slight wind blew through her hair, giving Haruhi chill bumps.

She reached out for the railing and leaned heavily against it, gazing out at the moon which was full, its light a stark contrast compared to the shadows around it.

It wasn't long before another joined her side, gazing silently outwards as well.

Haruhi glanced over at Kyouya, taking note that he wore no shirt, but otherwise didn't look like he was planning for anything major to be happening tonight.

'_Though with Kyouya, you never know..._' she thought as she turned her head back to the view in front of her.

Before she knew it, her mouth was opening into a very audible yawn. She attempted to cover her mouth with her hand, but was surprised when Kyouya chuckled at her side.

"If you're tired, why don't you sleep?" He asked, his voice like velvet.

Haruhi twisted her fingers, not sure exactly how to answer. Apparently Kyouya was noticing her awkward silence, so instead he gently draped an arm over her shoulders, peeling her back from the balcony and leading her back to their room.

'_Oh great._' Haruhi squirmed in her mind. '_This isn't what I wanted. I mean, we're married, but I'm just not._..' Her thoughts continued trailing down this path as Kyouya flipped the covers of the bed down in front of her. Haruhi was sure her cheeks were aflame.

Suddenly Kyouya stepped back and gestured for Haruhi to lay down. Her face must have given away her thoughts, for once again Kyouya laughed softly. He tugged on her arm and sat her down on the edge of it before kneeling in front of her.

"Haruhi, this is an arranged marriage. I am in no way obligated to force you to make love to me the very first night of our union." His tone was teasing, but his words were blunt. Haruhi smiled none the less.

"You're saying nothing has to happen tonight?" She had to make sure.

Kyouya, almost hesitantly, reached forward and entrapped her wrist in his hand. He let his fingers create little trails across her skin. The feeling wasn't what Haruhi called bad, though she wasn't sure under what category to put it.

"I'm saying nothing has to happen until you're ready." He said, laying her hand back in her own lap. He stood up and began turning off the lamps one by one before settling down on his side of the bed. He leaned forward to turn off his own lamp when a slender, pale hand stopped him. He turned his face to see Haruhi watching him. Very quickly she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Kyouya." She murmured, before rolling over and plopping onto the bed.

Kyouya blinked twice before smiling. He took off his glasses, laying them down on the nightstand, before reaching over to turn off the lamp.

Haruhi's eyes wrenched open when she felt a cool hand reach and gently land on her waist. He must have felt her sudden tension for he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Is this okay?"

It took a few moments for Haruhi to speak, but she finally managed to croak out a "yes". After all, it was the least she could let him do when he was being so gracious to her. "Yes, that's okay."

She could feel him move just a few inches closer towards her, allowing his hand to settle more easily on her waist. His other hand sneaked under her head, acting as a pillow.

"Still okay?" He asked. The small 'mhm' he received in response sounded more sure than the original 'yes' had. Kyouya took delight in her rather easy acceptance.

Sleep had never come so easily to her before.

And waking up had never been so enjoyable, he thought, when he opened his eyes to see Haruhi had twisted in her sleep and that her head had somehow made it's way on his chest, her arm thrown over his stomach.

It was that moment, so much sooner than he had anticipated, when he decided that this marriage might not be so bad.

* * *

If Yoshio and Ranka had thought that their children were harsh in their rebellion, then the Host Club's reaction was World War III.

Tamaki, whom everyone believed would simply go into a state of depression, was perhaps the most outspoken against the arrangement upon its announcement. More than once he had spoken with Ranka, even once with Yoshio, pleading to rethink the situation they were placing their kid's in.

"You have to realize what you're doing to them!" Tamaki cried, his outbursts happening almost every day.

Yoshio narrowed his eyes slightly before flicking his laptop open.

"My family has always been maintained by arranged marriages. My son will be fine."

The twins ran a close second as far as the anger level among the Hosts. Especially Hikaru who was only beginning to realize his more-than-friendship feelings for the commoner, Haruhi. They supported Haruhi all the way as she fought to repeal the engagement. They suffered depression only when the couple agreed to their parents wishes.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never thought Haruhi would let herself be engaged to Kyouya..." Hikaru's face was in his knees where he was curled up on the bed. Kaoru leaned over and wrapped an arm around his brother and leaned his head against his.

"I know, brother." Kaoru held Hikaru a little tighter. "But she will still be our friend. They both will be."

Hikaru clenched his fist.

"I don't want that bastard Kyouya as a friend." He murmured before flopping onto the bed.

Hunny and Mori were perhaps the least surprised by the plans concerning their friends engagement. They always were more observant than they were given credit for.

"Kyouya will be nice to Haru-chan." Hunny said, watching Yoshio Ootori's announcement of his son's engagement for the umpteenth time as it paraded across the television screen.

"Ah." Mori replied.

"And he's intrigued by her. That's more than any other girl has been able to do to him." Hunny continued.

"Ah." Mori replied again.

Hunny was silent for a moment.

"I'm still worried for them."

Mori placed a large hand on Hunny's shoulder.

"Me too." He spoke.

Surprisingly, the girls of Ouran supported the marriage more than any other person aside from Kyouya and Haruhi's fathers. They constantly sent e-mails, IM's, texts, phone calls, letters, carrier pigeons, and any other form of communication they could to congratulate the 'happy couple' and give their forgiveness for being tricked about Haruhi's gender.

"I just think it's so cute! I could never stay mad about Haruhi being a girl!"

"It doesn't matter if she was female, she still made me a happy lady!"

"I hope you guys will be happy together, just like I have been happy with the Host Club!"

All the cards and conversations had something like that said. Kyouya and Haruhi eventually began ignoring them, until they died down sometime after the wedding had taken place.

* * *

Haruhi jumped when her cell phone rang that day, scattering the papers she was using as she studied.

Flustered, she answered in a bit of a clipped tone.

"Hello?" She said, not glancing at the ID.

"Well gee, is that as nice as you're going to be?" said a teasing twin on the other side of the line. Haruhi sighed and shook her head to herself. Settling the phone more comfortably between her shoulder and chin, she began reorganizing her papers.

"Hello Kaoru. My apologies. I'm just a little... swamped is all." Haruhi looked begrudgingly at the law books in front of her, not to mention her notebooks and notepads.

"Sounds like you could use a break. Think you could spare a minute with you're favorite former club members? They're already over here."

Haruhi gave a passing smile. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her friends just a little bit.

"Maybe. Shall I pass the message onto Kyouya?" She asked, still staring at her pile of books.

"Sure, though Tamaki might have already informed him. But I'm going to warn you before anything happens, Hikaru's not too happy with him."

This surprised Haruhi. "Why?"

Kaoru was quiet. "Why do you think?"

Haruhi just sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. She knew, of course from their experience on a certain past summer vacation in Karuizawa that Hikaru had jealous tendencies.

"He shouldn't be mad at Kyouya for this. It's not like he asked to be married to me." Haruhi's brow furrowed. "Why the hell we're married at all is a mystery."

"You know Hikaru. He's protective of you." Kaoru murmured, ignoring the bit about their marriage.

"Fine fine." Haruhi said, still shaking her head at her friend's antics. "Either way, I'll come."

Kaoru gave a little cheer before claiming that he would send a limo (forgetting of course that Haruhi could call her own limo now) and promptly hung up.

Haruhi gave a small smile before picking herself up off the floor. She trudged out of her study, down the hallway, and poked her head into Kyouya's office where he was predictably poking away at his computer.

"Kyouya?" she called quietly.

"Hmm?" He said, sounding as if he had been pulled from a different thought. He cocked his head slightly, still keeping his eyes glued to the luminescent screen.

"Kaoru invited us to go over to their house. Apparentlyeveryone's already over there except for us." Haruhi knew she didn't have to elaborate on who 'everyone' was. She widened the door and padded over, softly, to where Kyouya sat.

"Oh did he?" Kyouya said, not sounding at all interested.

"Mhm." Haruhi replied, leaning over Kyouya's shoulder. The screen was filled with official looking forms that were packed with numbers and names galore. "He said to invite you along, if Tamaki hasn't called already."

"I've turned my social phone off for the day." Kyouya said, though not meanly. "I have lots to do today."

"You have lots to do everyday." Haruhi commented. Kyouya paused a minute in his typing, glancing over his shoulder at the female watching over said shoulder. Suddenly he whirled in his spinning chair, Haruhi jumping back just in time to avoid Kyouya's swinging legs.

Kyouya rubbed his temples while peering up at Haruhi.

"I am very sorry. I must be a terrible husband. Here I am, ignoring you for days on end." He said, giving a weak smile.

Haruhi deadpanned, holding up one hand. "Uh.. I could care less. I mean- you're not a terrible.." Haruhi couldn't seem to spit out what she wanted to say. "Oh hell. Why'd you have to go and say something like that?" She turned around, Kyouya not missing the slight pink of her cheeks.

"If you want to go tonight, Kaoru said he was sending a limo. I'm going to get ready." She grumbled, shutting the door to the office with a bit more force than necessary.

Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Turning back around in his chair, he leaned over towards his computer and saved the files he had been working on.

He followed Haruhi's path up to their room where he could hear her bumbling around the bathroom.

Knocking once, he simply said "I'll go." and turned to walk across the expansive bedroom to their closet. He left the door open as he walked into a closet as big as Haruhi's commoner apartment had been. He quickly shoved his shirt off and pulled a less rumpled one on over his chest. Running a hand through his hair, Kyouya was instantly model worthy, and ready to go.

Haruhi on the other hand was too busy with a busy mind in the bathroom to get ready at a decent pace. She had already changed clothes into a simple light blue dress and was working to brush through her hair that had grown since its haircut in high school. Finally she gave up and left the room, still thinking away at all she had studied that day, why Hikaru could have any reason to be mad at Kyouya, and of course, Kyouya's off hand comment.

'_Bastards_.' She thought in her head, then for good measure rephrased the thought. '_Rich bastards._'

She wound her way through the multiple hallways of their house-er, mansion-till she glided down the staircase that would lead to the entry way. Kyouya was already standing there, waiting.

"The limo is here." He murmured, his face turned from hers towards the door.

"Alright." Haruhi said. She walked out the door in front of him, waiting till he closed the door to continue walking down the front path.

It wasn't long till the limo door busted open and Haruhi was pressed intimately between two red-headed twins.

"Haruhi!" They cried together, embracing her tightly. She was pretty sure she could hear each of their heartbeats beating in both her ears from the way she was pressed against both twins' chests.

"Get off me guys." She grumbled from between them. They only moved to give her a little breathing room, but kept arms around her shoulders and waist.

"No can do, Haruhi." Kaoru said, wagging one of his fingers.

"We've been away from you for far too long!" Hikaru said in a pleading tone.

"It's only been a few months.." She said, still grumbling. She glanced over at Kyouya, silently pleading for a little help, but he was standing to the side with his arms crossed, and seemingly paying no attention to them.

Hikaru followed her gaze, seeming to notice Kyouya for the first time. Kaoru noticed how his brother's eyes narrowed fractionally.

"Ah, Kyouya, didn't even see you there." Kaoru said, giving his Shadow King a smile. Kyouya's glasses were reflecting the sunlight, making his expression unreadable.

"Kaoru." He said as greeting. He turned to Hikaru, stating his name as well.

After a second of tense silence, Haruhi suggested leaving. "If everyone is still at your house, then we shouldn't leave them waiting."

She kept her eyes on Kyouya, wondering if he knew of Hikaru's jealousy. She figured he probably did, considering he knew everything about anyone around him.

The ride wasn't as stressful as Haruhi had anticipated. Her and the twins kept an easy conversation, discussing their lives at university. That was until...

"Haruhi, you're still wearing these commoner clothes?" Koaru picked at the hem of her dress, 'tsking' as he did. Hikaru began inspecting it, shaking his head.

"We can find you so much better, Haruhi."

Haruhi held up her hands, as the limo slowed in front of the twin's house.

"Guys, I really don't need better clothes.." She started to say, when her arms were grabbed and she was drug out of the car. "Guys! I'm serious!" She tried to claim, as they pulled her towards their house.

"Don't struggle so, Haruhi!" Kaoru said with a cat's grin.

"We promise you'll like what we pick out!" Hikaru said, copying his brother's smile.

They left Kyouya in the front room, dragging Haruhi off before she could see the other former members of the Host Club.

"Ah, Kyouya!" A loud, almost idiotic voice bounced off the walls. Kyouya turned to see his long time best friend waltzing forward with open arms.

Kyouya shoved his hand at his friends chest, keeping him at arms lengths.

"Please, don't." He grumbled, knowing Tamaki's initial movements towards a hug.

"But Kyouya, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Tamaki cried out, the drama queen that he was.

"It's only been a few months, if that. Besides, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your trip to France?" Kyouya replied, releasing Tamaki from his grip.

"How did you know?" Tamaki asked, then shook his head. He should be used to his friend's way of simply knowing everything. "Nevermind. And all the preparations are finished with, just waiting for my plane to be ready." He said. Kyouya noticed the sparkle in his eye of hope. That boy would find his mother one way or another, Kyouya was sure.

"I see." Kyouya said, simply for the sake of replying. Tamaki gestured to follow him, and Kyouya was led through some hallways that eventually opened up into a large spacious living area that was decorated in the highest tastes.

"Kyouya!" A high pitched cry called out. Hunny was crossing the room, holding a plate with a slice of cake on it. Takashi stood behind him, one hand casually placed on the former's head.

"Hunny." Kyouya said in response. "Takashi. How've you guys been?"

The smaller gave a big grin, some of the icing smeared on his cheek.

"We've been great, haven't we Takashi?"

"Ah."

The smaller cousin began addressing all that had occurred since Kyouya had last seen him, at his wedding nearly three months prior. '_Wedding.._' The thought was still odd, even for Kyouya to understand. He'd never expected his father to arrange a marriage for him straight out of high school, but it wasn't his age that made the marriage an odd one. His thoughts turned to a certain brown haired woman, who happened to be his wife.

Coincidentally, said woman was suddenly pushed through the arched doorway, sporting what Kyouya expected to be designed by the twin's just for her.

"See? The jeans help give you a little more hip, without being too tight!" Kaoru said, pointing towards her legs.

"And the shirt, with it's vibrant teal color really goes well with your pale complexion." Hikaru complimented, before slyly adding "Plus the tie right below your chest, giving it that extra material up top, actually makes you look like you have something there!"

Haruhi's face pinked as she glared at Hikaru.

"My chest size doesn't matter to me, thank you very much!" She said, her eyes continuously narrowing.

Hikaru shriveled back, moving to stand behind his brother.

"I think she's spending too much time with Kyouya..." He whispered into his brother's ear, though not quietly enough. "She's learned the Shadow King's glare."

Haruhi just crossed her arms and walked over to the rest of the group.

Tamaki was the first to run up and grab her into a bear hug.

"Look at my little Haruhi! Look at how she's grown!" He exclaimed, spinning her around.

"Tamaki!" She called out, a smile still managing to break out on her face. He placed her down and gave her a proper hug before Hunny cried out to 'give him a turn'.

Haruhi quickly gave Hunny, and even Mori, a hug before taking her place next to Kyouya. Hikaru glowered silently.

"So, what'd you guys have in mind for tonight anyways?" Haruhi asked. She mentally thought of all the things she could be studying instead of wasting her time getting her clothes picked on, and bear hugs.

"Hmm." The twins stood in thought for a moment, both raising a hand to their chins. "What about a commoner game, Haruhi?" Tamaki suggested, bringing his face around to Haruhi's. "Do they have any for big groups of friends, like us?" He said, the excitement already tangible in his voice.

Haruhi deliberated for a moment before tacking them off.

"Well, there's truth or dare... Or maybe rock, paper, scissors.." She said, her brow furrowing.

"Those sounds boring Haruhi!" The twins complained, mostly to watch as Tamaki turned red to yell at them about 'disrespecting games that Haruhi grew up to love'.

"Tamaki, I don't really care for those games either. You just asked was all." She said, grabbing his sleeve to pull him back from eating the twins.

"Isn't there at least one game you liked, Haruhi?" Hunny piped up from his spot on Mori's shoulders. Some things would never change with age.

She stopped to think for one more second.

"I did like the 'human knot' game. We have enough people that we could attempt it." She said, looking around quickly.

"Ooh, what is that?" Tamaki asked, the excitement pitching again.

"Well..." She started. "We all stand in a circle and then put your hands out in front of you. You close your eyes and then grab a hand from someone across from you. The point of the game is to try and untangle yourselves without letting go of your person's hand."

"We get to hold hands?" Hunny asked, his face still able to pull off the cute factor that even sometimes affected Haruhi.

"It sounds like fun to me!" Tamaki declared.

The twins shrugged. "Sounds better than rock, paper, and whatever it was.." Hikaru stated. The group quickly moved to stand in a circle.

"Alright guys, close your eyes." Haruhi said. She closed her as well and shoved her hands forward, quickly grabbing onto someone in each hand.

"Has everyone got a hand?" She asked. Hearing a simultaneous 'yes', Haruhi ordered for everyone to open their eyes.

Haruhi had managed to grab a hand of Hikaru and Tamaki. '_Joy_'. She thought grumpily.

"Alright, now we have to try and un-knot ourselves." She said. Looking around, she could see she was clearly going to have to take charge here.

"Mori, step over Hunny and Tamaki's grip there.." Mori did so, and instantly the group was a little bit tighter as arms stretched to not let go.

"Okay Kaoru, follow him but make sure not to accidentally let go of Hunny's hand."

She felt Hikaru pressed up against her back as the group shifted to accompany the movements.

"Ew, Hunny's in my-" Tamaki started to say.

"That's the point. It's supposed to get really uncomfortable and help make better bonds, I think." Haruhi said before bothering to hear where Hunny had wound up. Alright, Kyouya, move around to about here." She said, using one finger to point in front of herself. He bent to get under one arm, accidentally pulling Hikaru (who just had to be bonded by hands) closer into Haruhi's back. When he stood, Haruhi was surprised to find she was in a neat little Hikaru and Kyouya sandwich.

'_Great._' She thought to herself. '_This was a great idea, Haruhi._' She spoke to herself sarcastically. Hikaru's hand tightened around her's so much, that it was almost painful. Quickly she directed Kyouya and Hikaru to bring their connected hands over Haruhi herself. The second they did, she began to feel a little wiggle room.

"Alright guys, we're almost through." She said. She directed Mori to swing through the arc between Kaoru and Hunny, and instantly everyone was pulled through till they made a somewhat lopsided circle.

"Alright, we did it!" Tamaki cried, jumping slightly in his shoes.

"Yay!" Hunny cried, raising his hands, still joined to Tamaki and Kaoru, above his head.

"That wasn't too bad." Kaoru said, smiling slightly. He let go of the hands he was holding, and wandered to his brother. "What did you think?"

"Couldn't have been better." Was the almost imperceptible grumble that Hikaru replied with. Kaoru caught Haruhi's eye, before shaking his head slightly.

"Why don't you think of another game, Haruhi?" Tamaki suggested, but Haruhi shook her head.

"I'd rather not. Why don't you guys think of something?" Haruhi said, walking over towards the windows.

"Fashion show!" The twins exclaimed, beginning to charge towards Haruhi.

"No." She said flatly, deflating the twins.

"Cake?" Hunny suggested.

"No one else really cares for sweets." Tamaki replied gently. "But you can, Hunny!"

"Whoa!" Haruhi suddenly gasped.

"What?" The twins asked, coming up behind her. They glanced out the windows, not catching on to what amazed Haruhi.

"The garden.." she said in awe.

"What about it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's beautiful." she said. "I think I'm going to go for a walk.." She murmured. She led herself to a glass, arched doorway, quickly disappearing into the encroaching night.

The garden was unlike anything Haruhi had seen, and by going to Ouran, and marrying rich, she had seen a lot. The plants were huge in some places, towering over her, and brushing her face with fronds. Flowers poked out along the walkway, and somewhere Haruhi could hear fountains bubbling.

"Their mother does have a way with artistic styles." Murmured Kyouya. Haruhi jumped slightly and turned to see her husband walking up, his hands in his pockets.

"I would certainly say so." She replied, glancing up at all the foliage around her. They began to walk alongside each other, down the small, pebbled path. Night was approaching quickly now, causing small lights to begin to turn on along the walkway's edges.

"This is better than work at least." Haruhi commented, glancing at Kyouya from her peripherals.

"Agreed." He turned his head slightly toward her, a small dry smile placed on his lips. "I'm not sure that I'm entirely welcome though."

Haruhi felt her face heat slightly, and started to try and explain when a loud shout of 'hey guys!' reached their ears.

Turning, the two teens could see as Tamaki and the others approached them. Haruhi felt a surge of annoyance at being interrupted.

"Hey there." Tamaki said, as if he hadn't just seen them 10 minutes prior. "I just wanted you to know that I was leaving for tonight. I have some things I have to do at home." He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, smiling. "But I wanted to say bye first, in case I didn't see you two for awhile." He paused.

"So bye, I guess." He said, the comment falling a little flat. Haruhi manged to chuckle, and stepped forward. She slid her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Be careful on your trip, Tamaki." She said softly, before pulling back. He raised a brow at her, before stepping over to Kyouya. He offered a hand, which Kyouya shook fiercely.

"Take care of her." Tamaki said, cocking his head towards Haruhi, who let out an indignant 'hey!'.

"Of course." Kyouya simply replied. Tamaki continued saying bye to everyone else, before jogging back down the path, eventually disappearing from sight.

"Takashi and I should leave as well. We have a leadership position in training the new soldiers tomorrow." Hunny gave Haruhi a hug, before jumping onto Mori's shoulders and waving bye to the rest of the group.

"And then there were four." Kaoru muttered, with his hands on his hips.

"Actually.." Kyouya started. The twins both groaned. "We should probably be leaving as well." He finished.

"And what's your excuse?" Kaoru stated. "Oh, Kaoru. He's the big shot heir, he's always got a full plate." Hikaru stated, the bitterness barely contained.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly, not appreciating Hikaru's temper. "Kyouya's right. We should be going." She stated a little coldly. She embraced Kaoru goodbye, but simply stared at the other twin before shaking her head.

"Goodbye Hikaru." She said, before turning down the pathway. Kyouya followed close behind, and Haruhi was a little surprised to feel his fingers at the small of her back as he gently led her back through towards the house.

Their limo was miraculously already waiting for them, Tachibana standing with the door opened for them.

"Thanks." Kyouya stated, as he waited for Haruhi to slip in before him. He slid in beside her, and the door shut. It was dark inside the limo, but Kyouya didn't bother with turning on any of the lights that he knew flitted throughout the limo.

They sat in silence for the first half of the trip home, before Haruhi finally sighed.

"When you said that you thought you weren't welcome..." She trailed off.

"I knew Hikaru was upset with me." Kyouya said, his eyes trained on the ghostly figure of Haruhi next to him.

"Before or after you arrived there?" She asked.

"Before." Kyouya smirked. "He was the only one who didn't send us some sort of acknowledgment when we were wed."

"Oh." Haruhi pressed her palms together, entwining her fingers together in her lap. "Then you've known longer than I have."

"You just realized it tonight." Kyouya's voice lowered.

"Kaoru may have mentioned it." Haruhi murmured innocently. "If he hadn't, I might not have noticed anything." She said grumbling. Kyouya smiled as she said this. It was no secret that her instincts for picking up on others feelings were a bit dull.

The limo slowed, and the two realized they were already back at their mansion. Haruhi didn't wait for the door to be opened, and instead scrambled out. Kyouya followed behind, smirking at Tachibana's confused expression. He gestured for him to just move along, and within minutes the limo began moving towards where it was stored.

"What I just don't get," Haruhi started, 'causing Kyouya to turn back to the conversation at hand. "Is why the hell he's so upset with _you_." She made a point to toss her hands slightly in the air. "I mean, why isn't he upset with me at all? I agreed to this marriage as much as you!" She exclaimed. Her voice grew a bit louder as she spoke. "Kaoru said he was being protective of me, but why does he have to be protective when it's yo-mmph!"

Haruhi's eyes popped open at the sudden sensation of warmth on her lips. It wasn't the first time Kyouya had kissed her, considering the marriage had been styled after the western ways. But she was positive that their few shared kisses had ever been this.._ intense_. Her wrist was slightly sore from where he had wrenched her back towards him, before letting go and grabbing her hips to keep her close. She could feel where her shirt had rode up slightly with the actions, and where his fingers touched her skin, feeling almost like fire.

And then suddenly, the warmth was gone. His face was pulled back, though not enough that Haruhi felt he was trying to disengage.

"That's why he's upset with me." His voice was soft yet rough sounding. "Because I can do this anytime I want." She felt his thumbs move against her skin, creating a friction she didn't know existed.

"You mean he's... jealous?" She asked. Kyouya nodded. The action made his hair brush against her forehead ever so slightly.

The stood like that for a few minutes in silence before Kyouya finally disengaged, taking a full step back. His grip went from her hips to her shoulders, though he continued to hold her gaze.

"We should probably head in now. It's getting colder out here." He said with a small smile. Haruhi nodded, already turning to walk up the path. Again, she felt his fingers at her back, but she decided that maybe that wasn't too bad.

* * *

The two were as swamped as ever with studying and work, but were finally beginning to realize that the marriage their fathers had placed them in would be as terrible as they had originally anticipated if they didn't attempt to make it work as well.

So the two began making time for the other in their busy schedules, even planning what a third party observer might even call a 'date'. It was never too much, since Haruhi hated spending huge amounts of money. Just dinner there, maybe a movie night here.

Along with the realization that they would have to spend time together came the realization that they would have to get used to touching each other. Most of the time is was just casual touches.

Shy touches of hands.

Playing with the other's hair.

Occasionally kissing forehead's, and even more occasionally, kissing mouths.

And that's where they ended.

Haruhi never started these greater endeavors.

Kyouya didn't mind.

The fact that they were making progress, and not so miserable, suited everyone involved in the affair.

* * *

"You've cooked the past two weeks for dinner. What if we went out tonight?" Kyouya suggested from where he sat at the counter, glancing over his laptop at Haruhi who was pulling out all the essentials for another meal.

"No." She said, "I hate spending so much to go to a restaurant, read a menu that I won't understand, and have you order it anyways." She started rifling through some cabinets before asking a passing maid if she knew where the something or another oil had gone to.

"What if we went where you chose?" Kyouya said, interrupting the two females. The maid scurried off when Kyouya gently gestured for her to carry on her way, and Haruhi placed her hands on her hips.

"I hate it when you do that." She remarked. Kyouya raised a brow, wondering what he had done that had upset her. Noticing his expression, she crossed her arms. "Not even treating them like people. You could at least say 'please' you know. Or talk, even that would be a good start." Kyouya just shrugged.

"Anyways," she continued, "Why do you care if I cook? Do you not like it? I know I'm probably not as good of a cook as you're professional ones.." Haruhi continued to ramble, ignoring Kyouya as he stood up and walked over towards her.

He placed a finger on her lips, instantly shushing her.

"Your cooking is fine. But we have chefs here to do that job for you. If you do it, then what are we paying them to do?" He teased. Haruhi glowered, though a small smile crept up on her face.

She shook her head softly, ridding her mouth of the pressure of Kyouya's finger.

"So, we could go to that sushi place near where I used to live...?" She asked almost timidly. She felt a hand ruffle her hair.

"Don't be so shy. I don't mind." Kyouya replied, before returning to his computer that he began shutting down.

Within minutes they were out the door, and heading towards the more casual car that they used for these types of excursions. Tachibana moved towards the drivers side when Kyouya held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it tonight. I'll drive." Kyouya said quietly, pulling out his own set of keys. Haruhi raised a brow up in surprise at him.

"You can drive?" She asked surprised.

Kyouya feigned hurt, placing one pale hand over his chest. "Really Haruhi, do you think my skills are only applicable towards stalking and running a business?"

She smiled slightly but placed a small hand on her hip. "Maybe. Have you done anything to prove me otherwise?"

Her eyes seemed to dare Kyouya to try, and he felt the typical smirk twist his lips.

"Maybe I'll be lucky tonight." He said, before leading her around to the passenger side of the car, where he opened the door in a chivalrous fashion. She slid in, letting her fingers brush against his hand in a brief manner that could almost be taken for an accident.

Kyouya's driving was as meticulous as his personality could be, every move pre-thought out and cold calculating eyes that witnessed everything happening around them.

"Lighten up." He heard Haruhi vaguely say. He briefly peeked at her, noticing the teasing smile. "You're so.. tense." She said in the same teasing tone, the hand closest to him coming to poke his arm.

"Pardon me for driving safely through these convulated streets." He said, leaning forward to check for oncoming traffic before turning right. Within a few more minutes, and while also suffering a few more cracks from Haruhi, they had arrived at the restaurant.

Kyouya was always amused at the woman who took such a huge pleasure in food, unlike most women Kyouya had grown up around. She didn't worry about her weight or figure, something Kyouya had blessed the gods for many times, when mentally comparing Haruhi to other likely women he could have been arranged to marry.

He watched as her eyes lit up when they walked through the doors, as she smiled politely at the hostess who led them to a table, and as she eagerly tore apart the menu to find her favorite dishes.

"I think I'll get... the fatty tuna." She stated matter-of-factly, after disecting the menu.

"You could have gotten that from any restaurant I took you to. Probably a better cut as well." Kyouya pointed out.

Haruhi shook her head. "It's not the same thing, going to those places."

Kyouya shrugged, knowing he wouldn't ever fully understand the life of a commoner.

Their food arrived, and Kyouya took small bites while glancing over at Haruhi.

Her eyes were almost glossy as she inspected every bite of food. Each time she put some in her mouth, a small, imperceptable sigh would escape, and she would settle against her seat in contentment. Kyouya couldn't lay a finger on any other person who had these types of reactions to such trivial things.

He mulled over this, even when Haruhi sat back in her chair, her plate empty of food. Her eyes rose to meet his face, which was steadily gazing at her. Being caught raised no reaction from Kyouya, but Haruhi felt her cheeks flush slightly, though for reasons unimaginable to herself.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, shifting in her seat. His eyes were steady and calculating, much like Haruhi knew him to be.

"Nothing." He replied, dropping his eyes from her. He tilted his face towards the table, and she noticed a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

Haruhi grumbled out, "It's always nothing." before turning her head towards a wall of windows.

"Um, Kyouya? It looks like it might rain." She said softly. She felt no immediate fear, just apprehention at the dark clouds glooming overhead. Kyouya peered out, before standing and yanking Haruhi up.

"Wait, our food.." she said till Kyouya pulled out a wallet and threw down two bills without even looking at them.

"Now c'mon, we want to beat it home." He said, taking her hand in his and forcing her to follow him outside.

The rain began falling, thick droplets that almost resembled thunder when they hit the car's exterior. Haruhi only trembled slightly, but otherwise waited patiently as Kyouya's speed slowed to accomodate the rain.

"Damn." Kyouya said, glancing towards the sky at the rain that was falling in sheets.

Kyouya drove as quickly as was safe, throwing on the brakes only when they had reached the mansion. Maids came hurrying out with umbrellas, but Kyouya paid them no mind as he wrenched his door open, jogging around the car to pull Haruhi out as well.

He tucked her under his arm as the first cracks of lightening began flashing overhead. He could hear her whimper when the thunder followed, reverberating in their chests.

"It's alright." He smoothed her hair somewhat, trying to stumble his way towards their room. "It's okay." He whispered.

He kicked the door closed behind them, as they entered their suite. He pulled Haruhi in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were frightened, and Kyouya couldn't figure out if she had been crying or not with the rain streaked down her face.

He sighed, the puff of warm breath hitting Haruhi in the face. "Let's get you changed." He murmured, glancing over her wet clothing, before turning and entering the closet. He rifled through the clothing, coming out with a baggy pair of pajamas for Haruhi.

"Go to the bathroom and change. I'll change here." He commanded gently, and Haruhi took the clothing mechanically towards the bathroom.

Kyouya changed quickly, only to start pacing in front of the bathroom door in a very unKyouya-like manner.

A loud bang of thunder, and a cry from the bathroom forced Kyouya to forget about modesty and open the door to see Haruhi curled up on the floor, changed except for a few buttons that Kyouya assumed she had been working to fix.

Without a word, he hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her towards a cream couch. He sat, letting her drape over his own body as he did so, and pulled an afgan blanket off the back of the couch which he wasted no time in wrapping Haruhi up in.

The thunder clapped again, Kyouya wincing when Haruhi let out another cry. He wrapped one arm around her, and began to gently rock her where she sat curled in his lap. With his other hand, he grabbed a remote and began pressing buttons till music began playing in surround sound speakers across the room.

Haruhi squirmed in his arms, before raising her head slightly.

"This sounds... familiar." Her confused tone made Kyouya chuckle softly. He listened to the piano music that drifted overhead for a moment, letting Haruhi think it through. "Tamaki?" She asked suddenly.

Kyouya nodded. "I had him make a CD years ago. He gives me a new one every year for my birthday."

"It's beautiful." She murmured, before laying her head back down on Kyouya's shoulder. His fingers came up and gently messed with the damp strands of hair.

The thunder continued, and Haruhi would still jump with every clap, but the cries ceased. She closed her eyes as she listened to the CD of Tamaki, taking in the sounds he could create. The music sounded more mature than Tamaki ever would be.

The two both jumped when a vibrating was felt in their personal mass of bundled blankets and bodies. A muffled ringing could be heard only slightly above the piano music. Haruhi scrambled to answer her cell phone while Kyouya lowered the volume of the music.

"Hello?" She answered. Kyouya could only hear the frantic buzzing of a voice that appeared to be in hysterics.

"Tamaki, lower your voice." Haruhi ordered, her brows furrowing. The buzzing grew slightly less chaotic and Haruhi sighed. "Better." She muttered. "What do you need?"

Her face betrayed her surprise, and Kyouya gave her a questioning look. She raised a finger, still listening.

"Actually, Tamaki, I'm fine. Kyouya is quite the comforter." She said, throwing him a sarcastic yet grateful look. He turned his face away, not positive how to take the compliment.

The buzzing was still going, creeping up in the choatic scale yet again. "Look, I'm not your daughter, and I'm fine. I'm hanging up now." She said, before shutting the phone. Tamaki, too used to being hung up on wouldn't be calling back most likely.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, not even bothering to react to the thunder outside.

"Annoyed?" Kyouya asked, letting his fingers go back to messing with her hair.

"It seems that you aren't enough when there's a storm." She said, dropping her hand. "At least according to those who still believe you to be the 'Shadow King'."

Kyouya smirked at the old nickname, never before actually spoken towards him. "Those?" he asked catching the plural.

"Hikaru called Tamaki to call me." She said sourly. "Why they can't all just butt out of my business I don't know. Tamaki's in France for crying out loud!"

Kyouya laughed, and tilted his head down to press his mouth to her forehead.

"They care. They're idiots, but they care."

She tilted her head to face him, staring up at him through his glasses.

"Did I ever tell you 'thank you'? For all of this?" She said, gesturing to the blanket and the stereo remote.

"It's not needed." Kyouya replied.

"Thank you." She said fervently. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but her eyes shone brightly. Kyouya simply stared at her for a minute before lowering his head towards her face.

He pressed his lips to her hesitantly, testing the waters. He felt two cold fingers touch his cheek, and that was more than enough for him to apply a greater pressure to the mouth below his.

The brief fingers on his cheek turned to a full hand stretching over the side of his face. He moved his lips against Haruhi's with a slow rhythm, almost groaning when she reacted by working her own jaw to match his rhythm.

His hands, which had already been wrapped around her, began to roam, sliding up and down her back or down her sides where they followed the slight curve of her waist.

Haruhi pulled back, and Kyouya for one brief moment thought she was calling it quits. He found himself pleasantly surprised when she came back to his mouth, a different angle of her mouth pressing against his.

He pulled her closer, the heat between them growing.

Her other hand suddenly found his chest, though it simply laid there against his body. It didn't matter to him, just the fact that she was pulling him closer rather than away was enough.

Kyouya found the edge of her shirt, his fingers accidentally brushing against the forbidden naked skin of her hips. When she didn't shy away, he allowed his fingers to sneak hesitantly under the hem. No exploration, just simple touches, bare skin to bare skin.

Haruhi shifted, pulling back from his mouth to do so. Her hand slid up his chest to his shoulder, then to the back of his neck, causing Kyouya's heart to race.

'_What's... going on?_' He thought, as his own heartbeat became more aware in his ear. Never before had he felt this level of... contentment? Not that he'd ever been in this particular situation of course.

He pulled one of his hands from her waist to her own face, slipping it around her jaw. He pulled her even closer against his mouth, thrilled when she followed the movement.

She froze when she felt the hot flash of his tongue along her bottom lip. He puased, letting his mouth simply rest against hers, trying to guage her reaction.

The pressure returned against his, and he was sure she could feel his smile against her mouth.

This time, when his tongue went to test the waters, he found them hesitantly parted. His thumb swept over her cheek, reassuring her. Her body eased, and her mouth parted wider, allowing him to slip in, tasting only what every male that met her had dreamed about.

His tongue swept over her mouth, stretching to see how far he could reach. He worked quickly to make sure no crevice was left unexplored, efficient as he always was.

Her own tongue casually poked at his, sending chills up both the young one's skin. He pulled her a little tighter against himself, before withdrawing his tongue from her mouth. His kisses came less demanding, looser and freer somehow, before he finally pulled back.

Haruhi's eyes, when she opened them, appeared somewhat scared to look at Kyouya. He brushed the hair away from her face, trapping one strand in his fingers.

"Your hair has gotten long." He said rather dumbly, needing something to say at this point in time.

Haruhi, in a rush to breathe, laughed silently.

"I've been thinking of cutting it. I liked it short." She said, before truly staring into his own eyes. Kyouya nodded and let the strand go, opting to place his hand back on her face. Her cheeks flushed brilliantly, making Kyouya smile.

"The storm is over, you know." He said teasingly.

"That it is." She said, sliding her hands down to rest against his chest. She pulled away from his hands, only to lay back down against his body as she had been before this whole ordeal started.

They sat for hours, or maybe minutes. It didn't matter. The CD of Tamaki's piano had gone on to repeat long ago.

"You were right." Haruhi said after a moment.

"Hm?" Kyouya asked, sounding drowsy.

There was a pause before Haruhi shyly murmured, "You have skills other than being a business leader. And stalking."

It took a moment before Kyouya recalled the earlier conversation. Then he grinned, sliding his arms possessively around her.

"What skills are you referring to, might I inquire?"

The only answer he got was a quick kiss to the cheek before Haruhi jumped up off the couch, and off his lap.

* * *

The Ootori family name held a lot of weight when it was spoken.

They were well known for their skills in business, but more so than that, their character itself.

An Ootori was expected to be cunning, calculating, and firm in all his decisions. There was no reason for emotional attachment. Relationships were formed on business transactions and better business relations.

The body of an Ootori was healthy as well, never failing to be the best that it could be. Being ill was wasted time in the business world.

Kyouya Ootori was all of these things.

He had risen up to first in his class, purchasing his father's stocks with his own secret venture when he was only a junior in high school.

He was sly, intelligent, and emotionless to anyone who didn't know better.

Few people knew better.

In fact, Kyouya could count on one hand the people that knew him to be different from his cold facade.

Fuyumi. His sister, the only child of Yoshio Ootori that didn't have to live the competetive, hardworking life that his sons had been put through. His sister held a soft spot for her younger brother, and constantly tried to convince him to find happiness in life.

Tamaki. Kyouya still didn't know how he'd found himself to entwined in the blonde's crazy schemes. All that he knew was that Tamaki proved to Kyouya that relationships were all that he'd expected them to be- chaotic and unreliable.  
It didn't help that Tamaki also proved that relationships were needed to function. Kyouya still, uncharacteristically, referred to Tamaki as his 'best friend'.

Haruhi. There were of course many reasons for why the young woman had found herself discovering Kyouya's other side after spending so much time with him as his wife. The problem was that she had known long before the marriage, even long before the engagement. She always said that she didn't understand Kyouya.

He would be the last to admit that she understood him better than, perhaps, he understood himself.

* * *

"Kyouya. You need to wake up." Haruhi said in a firm voice, shaking the man's shoulder slightly.

He rolled over onto his other side, shoving the comforter over his head.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, used to the effort it took to force Kyouya up and about.

"C'mon." She said, placing her hand on the tuft of hair the puffed up from the comforter. "You know you need to get up."

"No." Kyouya croaked from underneath the blankets. He pushed it down slightly, glaring from his peripherals. "I dun wan do."

Haruhi furrowed her brow, sliding her hand from his hair to his forehead.

"Do you feel alright?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, attempting to get a better look at Kyouya's face.

"Pur 'ect." He said, his voice thick and frog-like.

"You feel warm." Haruhi said.

Kyouya held up a hand, parting his mouth to speak when a cough departed from his lungs instead. It was a dry, hacking sound that wreaked over Kyouya, shaking his body with the violence of the cough. Haruhi immediately pushed him back onto the bed.

"You are not going anywhere." She said, worry tinging the tone of her voice.

Kyouya shook his head and attempted to sit back up.

"I do nod ged shick, Haru-hi." He said, a coughing fit erupting as he finished his sentence.

"Everyone gets sick." She retorted, pressing him back onto the bed. "Stay." She said, wagging her finger at him like one might towards a dog.

He rolled his eyes, obviously well enough to keep up an attitude, but sunk back into the sheets, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Haruhi returned with a damp cloth that she placed over his forehead.

"This should help make your fever more tolerable.." She murmured, letting her fingers stray through his hair as she retreated her hands.

"I dun haf a fever." Kyouya answered grumpily, defeat in his voice. Haruhi smirked, pulling her legs up onto the bed to sit more comfortably. Kyouya opened one eye to witness the movement.

"I can dake care o' myshelf." He said pointedly, eyeing her comfortable presence. "Go do shcool."

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't think so. You'll bite off any maid's head that tries to come take care of you."

"Fine." Kyouya said, not bothering to argue. He rolled over, pulling the covers up as he did so. Haruhi sighed, before getting up and grabbing her bag of school books. After eyeing Kyouya once more as he laid there pathetically, she walked across the room to the unneeded (or so Haruhi deemed it) living section of their master suite and began pulling out books.

It wasn't long before Kyouya had sat himself up with another bout of coughing, one hand fisted at his mouth as he did so. Haruhi quickly dropped her work, coming over to pat him on the back.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, now rubbing small circles in his skin. He closed his eyes at the soothing motions, still hacking dryly, then shook his head.

"Nudthing." He mumbled.

Haruhi gave a frustrated sigh before disappearing from the room. Kyouya gave one last cough, before promptly standing up to take care of nature's business.

When he returned from the bathroom, Haruhi was sitting on the bed, a glass of water in her hand.

"Here." She said, offering it to him after he'd crawled back into the bed. He nodded his thanks, taking a rather large sip, before promptly coughing yet again.

"And here. It'll help the fever and headache that I'm sure you have." She said, holding out her hand in which two white pills sat. Kyouya looked at it warily, before taking it into his own hand.

"What id it?" He asked, holding them close to inspect them. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Think I'm trying to off you already? It's ibuprofen!" Haruhi said, indignant. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the raven haired 'future business leader of Japan' in front of her.

He popped the pills quickly, taking a swig of water as he did so. He grimaced at the taste, before setting the glass on the nightstand.

"Now rest." Haruhi ordered, pulling the covers up for him as he leaned into the pillows again.

"Rest wid me." Kyouya mumbled lazily.

Haruhi's mouth fell, startled. After an awkward moment on her part, she cried, "No! I don't want to get sick!"

Kyouya winced at her near shriek.

"Sorry." She said, lowering her voice. Was she blushing?

Kyouya simply sighed and settled down. Within moments, Haruhi noticed the deeper breathing that almost sounded like snoring.

'_Lazy bum._' She thought with a smile as she stood up, careful to not wake her companion.

'_Back to work...'_ She made her way back to the books, throwing one last look back at the sleeping Ootori.

-x-

"Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered softly, shaking the slumbering man awake.

"Mrm?" He asked, not sounding coherent.

"You need to eat something. It's already 1." She said, bending low so he would hear.

Kyouya grumbled again, pressing his face further into the pillow.

"C'mon Kyouya." She pressed, her cool fingers slipping onto his forehead. He cracked an eye open, only to be staring straight into Haruhi's. They were warm and caring, the same eyes he had seen for a long time now.

"Fine." He mumbled pathetically, before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Something warm and unfamiliar jutted it's scent into his nose.

"What id thid?" Kyouya asked, looking into the mug-complete-with-spoon that was currently in his hands.

Haruhi nearly gagged on her own concoction, staring shocked at Kyouya.

"You've never had chicken noodle soup?"

Kyouya simply stared back at her, then down at his mug. "Chicken wid noodles I've had uh'fore. But... doup?" He said, testing the words in his mouth.

Well, it didn't smell awful.

And the warmth was nice in his hands while also wafting up to clear the sinus problem.

'_Oh hell._' Kyouya thought, taking a tentative bite of the soup. He felt his eyes widen slightly at the taste.

"Thid id... gud." Kyouya said. He'd originally wanted to say 'delicious', but found with his current congestion that the word would've sounded like anything but.

Haruhi beamed from next to him. "Thanks. It was my mom's old recipe. I can't believe you've never had it before."

They ate quietly after that, the only sounds being the spoons as they hit the mugs and the occasional slurp.

"I feel a bit better now." Kyouya murmured after laying his mug back down. "Thank you Haruhi."

"You sound better." She said, standing to take the dishes. "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of my sick husband?" The sarcasm marred her voice enough to still be joking.

"Why don't you let the maids take care of that?" Kyouya asked, sidestepping the off hand comment, gesturing towards the dishes Haruhi was taking away.

She shrugged. "I can take care of it myself, so I might as well."

Kyouya shook his head, laying back down.

His wife was always so... commoner-like. Why couldn't she just let the maids do their job? Was it so difficult to just give up all the chores she had once done growing up, and think about herself for once?

'_Then again, if she was like that she wouldn't be Haruhi._' Kyouya licked his lips out of habit. '_And I would never have had chicken noodle soup._'

His hand came to his stomach, as a small smile graced his lips.

'_Yes, her commoner antics are very much worth the chicken soup._'

* * *

It was true that Haruhi was a bit stuck in her commoner ways. But was she really to blame?

She had felt betrayed by her father, who'd always taught her to marry for love, and instead was given away for an engagement without her consent.

In a matter of months, her entire world changed before her eyes.

Her stuff had been packed the second she had timidly agreed to the arrangements.

In one day, it had all been moved to her and Kyouya's new mansion, a gracious gift from his father for agreeing to the arrangements.

"He's bribing us." Haruhi muttered on a return trip from their mansion back to her apartment.

"I know." Kyouya had replied, glancing up only momentarily from his laptop. Haruhi sat there rigidly, her arms crossed tightly. Kyouya could see the white of her knuckles from where he sat across the vehicle.

"I am sorry." He said rather softly.

"It's not your fault." She said through gritted teeth.

She'd been angry for a long time. She certainly didn't hate her father, but her life felt like it was no longer her own.

And she was determined that it would be.

So she retained the only thing she could.

Her commoner instincts.

* * *

"You realize that there is no logical reason for you to go to the grocery store." Kyouya said, the tapping of his fingers on keys never pausing. "The assorted pantries are certainly not lacking already, and if they were, we would order the food." Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kyouya continued listing reasons for her to not step foot in a grocery store.

"And if we didn't order the food, you could send someone to go shopping for you. Besides, you going out alone is a high breach of safety. You're an Ootori now, and there are others who would seek out any means to destroy us. Not limited to hurting you." His eyes glanced over only briefly, before being drawn back to the screen.

Haruhi pushed herself up from where she had been leaning against his desk.

"Because I _want_ to." She pleaded faintly. "I know you hate all this 'commoner' stuff I do, but I hate all you rich bastards. So it evens out."

Kyouya smirked at his wife. "You don't hate us."

"I still think your rich bastards." She quipped.

Kyouya laughed, before turning in his chair to face her.

"Fine, go. Enjoy your commoner time." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward. He placed one chaste kiss on her mouth before releasing her. "But take Tachibana with you." He ordered.

Haruhi gave a fake salute, before waltzing out the room. Kyouya simply shook his head before returning to the screen.

'_Safety first.'_ He thought as he typed away.

* * *

The two had been married long enough that a certain level of comfort and companionship had indeed been reached.

Trust had been built, something neither had truly felt with people other than family.

Camaraderie was formed, their full personalities comfortable only around the other.

It was expected of course that these sort of things would occur.

The two were simply surprised by how short of time it had taken.

Haruhi found herself missing waking up next to Kyouya when he was away on business trips.

Kyouya found himself absolutely despising being awoken by anyone other than Haruhi.

They were still far from the ideal couple.

But they were happy enough.

And that was a start.

* * *

"Haruhi.." He squeezed the shoulders of the petite woman who was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

She wiped at her face, sliding her sleeves under her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from school, from work. Please g-go-"

"Haruhi." Kyouya whispered, fiercely. He dropped down next to her, pulling her into his chest. Immediately she began not crying, but downright sobbing. Her body shook with the effort. Kyouya grasped her tightly, hoping vainly that if he held tighter the tears would stop.

"I-I-I'm s-sor," She began to blubber.

"If you say your sorry one more time without due excuse,..." Chided Kyouya softly, pressing his face into her mess of hair. Her arms flew around him, clutching at his shirt.

It had started off as a normal morning, both Kyouya and Haruhi getting ready for the day ahead.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about these papers." Haruhi murmured as she picked up a pile from the coffee table in their room. She pulled out a pen and scribbled her name, before shouting out to Kyouya, asking for the date.

When he was met by a loud 'thump' and a cry, he'd come bolting into the bedroom, only to see his wife kneeling down on the ground, a pained expression on her face.

He rubbed circles along her back, stroked her hair, ran his fingers over her arms and cheeks, keeping one arm continuously wrapped around her tightly as he did so.

She pulled back after a long while, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe I forgot." She muttered. "I forgot about her, Kyouya." She said, her voice cracking.

Kyouya grabbed her face, placing his mouth over hers quickly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Haruhi. We've been busy this year. It's natural that things would slip from our thoughts..." He whispered to her, his eyes directly in front of her. Their foreheads touched briefly.

She sniffled in his arms. "But the date of my mother's death..?" She answered pitifully.

Kyouya held her as her tears fell silently. It wasn't the first time he'd been with her on the anniversary of her mother's death, but it was the first time he would have to comfort her alone.

The level of her grief had never seemed so real, until this moment. All that she had suffered, and why she'd matured so fast. It was so obvious to Kyouya now after witnessing how much sorrow she caused herself over forgetting the date of the death.

"Haruhi, if your mother was anything like you say she was, then she wouldn't begrudge you for forgetting." Kyouya whispered straight into her ear. His breath sent a tiny chill up Haruhi's spine, but she ignored it in favor of listening to what he had to say. "She'd understand. She might even be happy that you were moving on..." He said the last sentence tentatively, hoping he wouldn't offend Haruhi.

"You think?" She whispered back.

"I know." He said simply. A mother would never want a child to suffer like the one in his lap.

Haruhi surprised him by laughing, a choked teary one, but a laugh.

"You couldn't know what my mother would think." She accused.

"I thought I knew everything about everyone?" He joked. Haruhi rolled her eyes, opting to lean forward against Kyouya. She tucked her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Thank you." She murmured into his skin. "For helping me feel better."

They sat like that for a long time, only getting up when Kyouya's own phone went off with a shrieking cry.

"Your late." Haruhi said when Kyouya ignored the call.

"I suppose." He replied. "But it's fine." He was sure to say quickly.

Haruhi pulled back from Kyouya, letting herself curl up in front of him.

"If you'd like, you can leave. I think I'll call up my dad... get together..." Kyouya reached a hand forward, brushing the hair out of his wife's eyes, which were puffy and red.

"Your sure?" He asked.

But Haruhi smiled, pushing his hand away.

"You go. You've done more than enough as it is."

And so it was that Kyouya begrudgingly left his wife behind, calling her nearly every hour to make sure she was okay.

"I never took you for the paranoid type Kyouya." She mentioned on the third call.

He pictured the crumpled woman he'd first seen curled on the floor, the immediate fear he had felt at his first glance at true sadness.

"I am simply worried." He replied, staring off as he spoke.

"Don't be." She replied. There was another pause before she stated the words that ended every conversation that day.

"Thank you, Kyouya."

* * *

Kyouya grew busier as the end of their first year in university neared its end.

His father would be officially giving him control over half of the company over the course of the summer, the other half coming when he graduated, and the third Ootori son was finding that his plate was growing.

Enough that he'd returned to the secluded self he had once been, only coming to bed in the late hours of the morning, and waking with a terrible attitude.

Kyouya was not the only one who suffered from his busy workload though. Haruhi was beginning to feel the strain of being alone in the house as her companion kept himself to his office at almost all hours. She had her own busy workload, but had continuously tried to work it around so that no one else was affected by it.

With both of them losing sleep, Kyouya from work and Haruhi from the stress of everything, arguments would constantly erupt.

While they were both mature enough to not argue over trivial things, the tension the arguments caused was simply another stress neither of them needed.

And eventually it would blow up in their faces.

* * *

Haruhi padded down the hallways, feeling as if she was breaking into her own house by the silence that was surrounded around her.

'It's quiet like the tombs in this mansion. Especially at night.' She couldn't help but think, waltzing past her own office to hurry where a soft glow illuminated into the hallway.

She pushed the door open, not bothering to pause at the doorway. Predictably, Kyouya sat at his desk like he had been every day and night for the past three weeks. To a normal person, this room might've looked like the room of a highly organized business worker, but Haruhi knew the truth.

Papers weren't placed in straight piles, drawers were half-hazardously drawn open, a pen was laying on the desk, rather than placed in its respective holder. All signs pointing to the stressed man who sat in the swivel chair.

"What do you need?" Kyouya asked without turning. Haruhi crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

"Care to say that with less sass?" She asked a bit bitterly.

Kyouya made no reply, simply shuffling through some papers before returning back to the screen in front of him.

They were silent for a long time before Haruhi sighed, throwing her arms down to her sides. She walked up behind him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. She could feel the tension there, and worked to kneed her fingers into the knots, gently.

He paused for only a moment, leaning into her touch without realizing it, before getting back to work.

"I don't need distractions, Haruhi. Why don't you go to bed? It's late." He murmured, glancing at his clock. _11:07 p.m._

It was going to be a long night.

"Exactly. It's late. Come to bed with me." She persuaded softly. He shook his head.

"Can't. You know that." He said warningly.

Haruhi nearly snorted. "You have more work than you'll ever be able to finish in your lifetime. A little extra sleep at night will do good for you, and all those who have to put up with you." She accused.

"Are you insinuating something?" Kyouya said, his voice lowering.

"Just that you sure get awfully pissy when you get in your moods." She growled out, glaring at the back of her raven haired companion's head.

He laughed humorlessly. "So leave, so I won't inconvenience you." He ground out. His fingers typed at a harder pace, the 'peck peck peck' sounding like rocks against a window.

"Fine." She said, turning in a fluid motion. She slammed the door with a bit more force than necessary as she left the room.

Kyouya on the other hand stopped his work, letting all his breath out with a 'whoosh'. His hands came up to his face, rubbing at the temples and at his eyes.

'_You're turning into an ass.'_ He told himself, glancing up at the ceiling. '_Worse, you're turning into your father.'_

He could've kicked himself for all the times Haruhi and he had argued over the past couple weeks. It was worse every time, and Kyouya felt himself feeling the guilty part in it all, no matter who started the arguments.

He rifled through his memories of childhood, of his father's brutal nature toward his sons. He'd never been emotional, never compassionate or caring.

Kyouya frowned when he remembered the slap across the face he'd received, in front of everyone, from his father.

Did he want to be that sort of person?

With a glance to the clock, Kyouya saved his work and closed his computer.

Haruhi was already a lump under the covers when he made it to their room. He slipped off his shirt and glasses, before crawling under the covers. He scooted sneakily over to her, reaching out tentatively to touch her waist.

"I'm awake." She said, plain as day. Kyouya's lips tightened at the slight venom marring her otherwise calm voice. He placed his hand more securly on her waist, tugging till she rolled over. When she was facing him, he reached around and touched the lamp on her bedside table, filling the room with a soft glow. He returned his gaze to her, squiting to try and see her more clearly. He used his hands to gently bring her face closer into focus, letting his fingers trail over her cheeks, her forehead, tweaking her hair.

She sighed at his ministrations.

"What do you want Kyouya?" She asked softly, trying to keep her voice from showing frustration.

"I'm sorry." He stated, just like that. "I'm sorry for being an ass about everything. You didn't deserve that." His stormy grey eyes watched hers as he said this, not releasing her till he flopped over onto his back. "I've just been so busy..., not that that's an excuse." Kyouya glared up at the ceiling for a moment, until a warm hand snaked its way across his chest, before sliding up to his face.

"Nope, it's certainly not an excuse." She teased.

Haruhi hovered over him, as she planted a single soft kiss on his mouth. She pulled back after only a small moment, watching his eyes yet again.

"But I forgive you anyways." She said with a small smile. Kyouya watched her, marveling slightly. He moved his hand forward, brushing it over her arm.

"That's the first time you've kissed me, you know." He stated. Haruhi's eyes widened in slight surprise, but embarrassment didn't take her over as she seemed to try and think the statement through.

"I suppose it is." She replied, leaning down to kiss him again. He smiled against her mouth.

"Two in one night? You must be trying to seduce me." He teased. Haruhi flopped down onto her side, still facing Kyouya. Her hand came up to press against his chest, and she seemed to be deliberating over something.

"Maybe I am." She said, the words only slightly louder than silence.

It took a moment for Kyouya to process the words, and when he did, he still found he wasn't sure of the meaning.

"Haruhi...?" He asked softly, trying to read her expression. The slight blush to her cheeks was the only confirmation he could glean from it. "What are you saying?" He asked, sliding his hand from her shoulder up to the crook of her neck.

"I'm saying... that.. I'm ready." She summed up timidly. Kyouya vaguely remembered their wedding night and the words he had said to her. Was this really the same woman as that night, truly offering herself to him?

"Are you sure?" He asked, not entirely believing her. Maybe she was just feeling guilty after all the fighting.

'_No.. Haruhi's not like that.'_ He thought to himself. Haruhi simply nodded to the prior question, seemingly waiting for Kyouya to act.

And act he did.

He pushed himself up and over, rolling Haruhi over onto her back as he straddled her own waist. The position was hardly different from that night at the beach house years before, exactly what Kyouya had hoped.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" He stated, boring his eyes into hers.

Had she only said 'yes', or nodded, he might've waited for another night where he could properly woo her and make her comfortable.

As it was, her only reply was to slide her arms up and around his neck, tugging him down to her mouth, erupting a feeling that Kyouya hadn't felt so strongly before.

He immediately slid a hand to her neck, pulling her close to his face. He felt all the stresses of work being blown to the back of his mind as nothing but Haruhi currently filled his senses.

The kisses grew slightly less feverish, and more fluid. Kyouya's hands moved to roam her body, one hand tracing her spine, the other winding itself around her waist, keeping her close to himself. He settled himself more comfortably as Haruhi's began to mimic his, moving to slide over his bare chest.

He flicked his tongue to taste her mouth, and was happily led in, her own instincts rising to accommodate the foreign intrusion. Where before he had been quick to taste everything that was Haruhi, this time he felt himself quite at his leisure to enjoy what she had to offer. He lazily swept over her mouth, clearing over every surface when Haruhi began to fight back.

'_Damn...' _He thought as her own tongue began to battle over domination. Her hands slid around to his back where they pulled harder, dragging Kyouya closer to her. She didn't stop till he was laying flush against her own body.

He slid his hands around to her stomach, catching the edge of the tank top she wore to sleep. He slid his fingers underneath, landing against the skin. She wriggled against the cold flesh that touched her too warm body, but otherwise gave no reaction to noticing them. He let his palms lie flat against her skin, before sliding up and down her sides, being careful not to stray too far too soon.

Haruhi pulled her head back, her chest already beginning to heave as she raggedly tried to catch air. Kyouya simply moved his mouth down her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the column. He'd made it to her shoulders, bringing one of his hands up to gently push the strap out of the way, before continuing to lavish the pale skin. She tilted her head with the motions of his mouth, giving him more room to spread the kisses over.

His hand underneath her shirt gave a daring sweep upwards. He allowed his thumb to come up and gently rest against the bottom of her breast.

She noticed this, instantly freezing up at the new sensation. Kyouya began to pull away, already muttering his apologies, mumbling into her skin. She simply shook her head, prying one of her hands from his body and letting it stop his shifting arm.

"I was just surprised." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

Kyouya couldn't believe what she was saying. What had happened to his Haruhi?

_'Why the possessive, hm?'_ An internal voice told him. He told it to shove off, as he raised his head to glance at Haruhi's. She was smiling up at him, her hand still casually placed on his arm.

With a nervous anticipation, Kyouya moved his arm back up, letting his fingers brush against the mound. Haruhi's breathing instantly changed, and she tugged at a lock of his hair, bringing him back down to herself. Their lips met fiercely, yet again.

Kyouya brought his other hand down to sneak its way underneath her shirt, though this one simply wrapped itself around her waist. The other moved forward again, taking the whole of Haruhi's breast in his palm.

They were both surprised when Haruhi gave a quiet moan at the touch, but Kyouya didn't bother to stop to marvel at the sound. He quickly made to push the fabric of her shirt up, giving an irritated growl when it began to fluff up in his way.

Haruhi gave a throaty chuckle, before pulling back and grabbing the hem of her shirt in her own hands. With a lopsided smile thrown to Kyouya, she reached up and yanked the shirt over herself in a burst of confidence.

And instantly shyness overtook her. She felt her arms, with a life of their own, coming up to try and shield herself, but Kyouya gave an annoyed growl, grabbing and pinning her arms away from herself.

"Don't." He commanded. Haruhi was surprised when she felt her body instantly still, and wondered if this was the sort of control Kyouya had on everyone else. She didn't have long to dwell over it though as Kyouya bent his head low to her chest, kissing the valley between them. One hand slid down to tweak the nipple of her left breast, his thumb brushing over it. The sensation caused Haruhi to arch into the movement, flailing to get her arms free. Kyouya obliged, as he brought his other hand down, effectively releasing hers, to graze over her back and the smooth skin there.

They both jumped when a loud, piercing voice began singing unnaturally close to them. Haruhi scrambled to grab the phone off the nightstand, but Kyouya yanked it out of her hands, practically hissing at it.

"Kyouya! Give that back!" She called, attempting to steal back her phone.

"But Haruhi, we're _busy_." He claimed with a pout.

"That's the ring tone for my dad. He'll freak out if I don't answer it!"

"Tell him you were asleep!"

"And lie to him? No! Give it here!" She yelled, leaning forward, pressing her naked chest against his to grab the phone. She calmly answered it, giving Kyouya the stink eye as she laid back down against the bed.

Kyouya simply stared at her from his position over her, unmasked disbelief written across his face.

"Haruhiiii..." He whispered pitifully, almost sounding like the nutcase Tamaki. She threw him a 'shush' look, before lifting her hand and placing it on the back of his neck. She pulled him down till his head was pressed against her chest, and Kyouya found that maybe this wasn't too bad.

"Well, I was in bed." She spoke. Kyouya could hear her breathing, blood rushing, her own heartbeat from where he laid. He let his restless fingers trace patterns on her stomach, rewarded occasionally with a muscle twitch or goosebumps being spread over her skin.

"Oh, really now?" She said, sounding as if she didn't care at all about whatever it was. Kyouya felt her move her hand from his neck to his hair, where she gently began to play with the black locks.

Kyouya felt a rush of annoyance. '_Can't she hang up already?'_ He thought with anger. He pushed his face closer into her skin, smirking when he heard her breath hitch ever so slightly.

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't catch that." She spoke into the phone. Kyouya felt Haruhi gently swat at his head. He smiled into her skin, a plan forming in his mind.

He lifted his head, letting his hand come to rest on her waist. With a deliberate slowness he leaned down to kiss her stomach, delighted when Haruhi squirmed underneath his mouth.

"Nothing Dad." She spoke quite calmly, though Kyouya could see the way he was affecting her. He let his other hand come up to catch her breast in his palm, his fingers working quickly to tease the bud there.

"Mmmmmmm-mhm?" She said, fixing the moan that had almost proceeded from her throat. She glared at Kyouya, who just smiled when he raised his head. He leaned forward to place a slow kiss on her mouth, close enough to hear Ranka through the phone, chatting idly away.

"Dad.." Haruhi began to say, pushing her face back enough to speak. Kyouya simply moved his mouth down her neck, nibbling where her neck met her shoulders.

"I-I think I should-.." She tried to say again, but was forced into silence, though whether by Kyouya's ministrations or Ranka's interruptions, neither was sure. Kyouya's hand began to slide up her arm, heading closer to the phone. His mouth on the other hand, headed towards a different direction.

The second his lips kissed her right nipple, before taking it in, Haruhi began to spit the words out. "Sorry Dad, I gotta go! Bye!" She claimed, before Kyouya grabbed the phone, slamming it shut. He tossed it over his shoulder without a thought, too enraptured by the woman beneath his body.

"You... play dirty." She gasped, her hands coming to hand on his shoulders. He chuckled against her chest, before giving it a parting kiss. He moved to the other side, his hand coming up to cover the other breast.

She pushed against his face after a moment, pulling it back up to meet hers. Kyouya followed her easily, engulfing her mouth now. Her own hands came to slide over the flanks of his chest, one finger tracing the trail that began just below his stomach.

She followed it till she hit his jeans that he'd never changed out of before coming to bed. The slight tug she gave, when she wound her finger through a belt loop, aroused Kyouya more than perhaps actually seeing her topless had.

With nothing stopping her, she slid her hands down to the button on his jeans, working it effortlessly, before shoving the garments down. Kyouya shifted with the movement, sighing when he had to pull back from her mouth to continue removing the offending garment.

Haruhi waited patiently for Kyouya to come back over her, instantly taking control yet again. He began to work on her own pants, hooking his thumbs underneath her underwear. He glanced up at her face, asking permission before crossing the final threshold of her clothing. She gave a nervous nod, screwing her eyes shut as the silky pajamas left her body, and the cold air touched her skin.

Kyouya, to save his wife's embarrassment, didn't bother with staring, but placed himself next to her on the bed. She cracked her eyes open when he trailed his hands around her waist, his mouth teasing her skin lightly. The tension in her muscles lightened as he continued giving her his full attention, even as his leg pressed to slide in between hers.

His breath hitched in his throat for the first time when he felt her smooth calves against his own legs. He could feel her warmth through his boxers, not yet removed, and felt himself grow excited at the prospect that this was actually happening.

His mouth left hers as he found himself preoccupied by the small mounds on her chest yet again. He was beginning to discover that the smallness of them didn't bother him in the least, considering they still molded to his palm.

Haruhi's own hands, which had been trading places from his hair, to his back, then to his chest, began to slide down yet again to the edge of his boxers.

"Not fair." She whispered softly.

"I suppose not." He replied back, jerking his own thumbs downwards to debrief himself.

Before she could even inspect his now de-clothed body, he pulled her against himself, wanting to know what it was like to feel the complete skin on skin. Her head tilted to meet his mouth, which he kissed slowly, not wanting to rush things. He wanted to savor these moments.

His hand slid down her arm till he found her hand. He pressed his palm into her, before threading his fingers through her own. If he wasn't mistaken (and he usually wasn't) then this was the first time they'd actually held hands.

She rolled over onto her back, tugging him along with her. He followed, feeling his breath beginning to drag as the ultimate moment came.

He used a knee to part her legs, to which she forced herself to oblige. He showered her body with his mouth, enjoying how she writhed underneath him. His hands came down to grip her hips solidly in his. But first...

"Haruhi.." Kyouya spoke, his voice almost lost.

"Hm?" She said almost dreamily. Her lids were halfway drawn, and she peered at him curiously.

"I-I do care about you." He placed a hand on the back of his neck, not quite meeting her eyes. "As, ya know, something more than a friend." It wasn't 'I love you' by any means, but it would have to do for the moment.

Her hands came up to his cheeks, drawing his face back to hers. She glued her eyes to his, a smile gracing her lips.

"I care about you to." She said, sliding her hands down to his shoulders. He nodded, the smile returning to his mouth. He leaned forward to kiss her lips, his current favorite pastime.

His hand fell to meet her knee, pushing it till it was pushed further to the side. His own manhood brushed against her core, and Haruhi gulped nervously.

The tip pressed in, Kyouya grunting as Haruhi's muscles tightened around himself. Haruhi screwed her eyes completely shut.

Kyouya stopped at her barrier, pulling back to smooth her hair off her face. She cracked her eyes open to peer up at him.

"This will hurt." He warned, already regretting would have to be done. She gulped once more, then nodded. He took her hand in his once more, tightening his fingers around hers. Then he pressed his lips against hers. Haruhi relaxed against the kiss, like she always did.

Kyouya's surprise forcefulness as he crashed their hips together caused Haruhi to cry out, though it was muffled by the mouth that was desperately kissing hers. He let his free hand run through her hair, and when she stopped struggling, he pulled his mouth back to whisper apologies in her ear.

After moments that felt like days to Kyouya, Haruhi gave a dumb nod.

"I'm fine." She croaked, leaning to press her face against his neck.

She winced the second Kyouya moved inside her again, but made no comment for him to stop. The rhythm was slow and steady, as he waited for the woman to accommodate to him inside her.

'_How the hell do people find this enjoyable?_' Haruhi was thinking, trying not to concentrate on the raw friction between her legs. She clenched the hand that was still in hers as a particularly strong wave of pain took her breath away.

She found that it wasn't as bad if she concentrated on something else. So instead she watched the muscles of Kyouya's stomach as he moved within her, occasionally shifting to watch his hair, his forehead pressed into her neck, or sometimes concentrated on the warmth in her hand.

Eventually she discovered that the pain wasn't so bad if she moved her hips with his. He groaned when her hips rode to match his pace, and Haruhi felt herself give a smile. Did anyone else ever get to see a Kyouya that acted so vulnerable? She sincerely hoped not.

Suddenly, Kyouya struck with a certain amount of pressure, hitting something deep inside that caused Haruhi to cry out exasperatedly. She wriggled beneath him, her legs coming to wrap around his waist without her own knowledge.

He worked to aim at the spot again, kissing Haruhi as he did so. She moaned as he continuously pressed her innermost point at rapid speed. He felt his stomach clenching tighter, and tighter still before suddenly he exploded, his own groan bursting from his lips, as he went rigid within her.

Haruhi cried out only a moment afterward, following her husband into an orgasmic pleasure.

They both breathed raggedly, sweat forming on their skin.

Kyouya, still not withdrawn, leaned down to place his head against Haruhi's neck. He kissed her there once, twice, before pulling himself out of her only to collapse at her side.

"You are _nothing_ short of a temptress." He gasped, pulling his wife against his chest. She gave a shaky smile, wrapping her own arms around Kyouya's waist.

The woman fell asleep first, the man not far behind. Before he was completely gone though, he went and slid his hand down to meet with hers. Even in sleep they curled around his own fingers.

Kyouya smiled, before finally falling asleep.

-x-

Haruhi awoke naturally, immediately realizing something was different about this morning. Light was streaming through the windows, she hadn't been awoken by the alarm clock, and somehow she was moving while laying down.

She raised her head slightly, peering downwards at the chest below hers.

"Good morning." Kyouya said, his fingers gently brushing against the small of her back. She peered at him a moment in confusion, trying to put everything together.

BAM!

Suddenly Haruhi flushed, laying her head back down against his skin. Kyouya laughed silently, though Haruhi could feel the rumbling in his chest.

"What time is it?" She asked pathetically.

"Oh, around 10:30 or so." He quipped. Haruhi furrowed her brow. _'Great,'_ she thought _'I'm already late to my first class...'_

"Don't worry about school. I already called when I woke up and told them you wouldn't be attending today. I have your assignments written over there next to the phone." He said, unnaturally cheery for it to be the a.m.

She raised her head again, pulling her arms up to rub at her forehead.

"Won't you be late?" She asked, as she continued to rub her temples.

"I'm not going in today." He said, his hands wrapping tighter around his wife's waist. "I'd rather be with you." He admitted.

She glanced up at him, staring at his eyes. "But don't you have a lot of work to do?"

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Someone told me that I have so much work, that I wouldn't finish it in a lifetime. I figure I should enjoy some of my time then and forget about it."

She grinned then, pushing forward to kiss him quickly. His hands swept down her back to her hips, but he didn't move further.

She rolled off of him, blushing when the blankets fell to expose her chest.

"You wouldn't want to hand me a shirt would you?" She asked nervously.

"Not really." He said dryly, peeking down at her chest which was now pressed against his.

"Please? I don't want to walk around naked." She piped, her cheeks still pink.

Kyouya sighed before throwing an arm to the floor. He came back up and threw the material at Haruhi.

She sat up, straightening the clothing.

"This is your shirt." She said, starting to hand it back to him. He raised a brow at her.

"This is coming from the woman who wore men's clothing during high school...?"

Haruhi looked at the shirt, then shrugged. She quickly put it on, before standing to scamper her way towards the bathroom. Kyouya watched the skinny legs that poked out from underneath his shirt with a certain smirk on his lips.

He could get used to waking up like this.

* * *

A friend was someone you were supposed to be able to count on. Someone who would always be there for you, someone you would always be there for.

Haruhi and Kyouya had had a friendship for awhile now, though it had grown exponentially since their marriage.

Unfortunately, with their growing relationship came a diminished relationship with those that had been their best friends.

The twins and Haruhi had not spoken in weeks, and hadn't seen each other in months.

Tamaki, though in France, had hardly kept up with Kyouya, and vise versa.

Mori and Hunny had always been for each other, and therefore were spoken to less than the twins or Tamaki.

But no one beget the other for the loss in contact. It was no certain person's fault, but the group's as a whole.

They would, eventually, be back together.

* * *

Haruhi's phone vibrated in her pocket for the umpteenth time that class period. She gave an irritated sigh as she tried to concentrate on the teacher's lesson, writing notes as she went.

'Bzzzz' went her pocket yet again. It continued as whomever the person- Haruhi was betting that Kyouya was trying to irritate her at this point- called her for the 8th time in the past 15 minutes.

Class dismissed only a few minutes later. Haruhi pulled out her phone, flipping it open and glancing at the screen.

'_17 missed calls.' _She read exasperatedly. She checked to see who it was, surprised to see not one but two numbers.

Kyouya's was the most recent, and the least surprising.

What struck her as odd was Mori's number, a person who didn't talk, much less called others.

She called Mori back first, deciding his was probably more important than anything Kyouya could tell her.

The line picked up and a soft 'ah?' was heard over the phone.

"Mori? Sorry, I was in class and couldn't answer my phone.." She trailed off, feeling her stomach twist nervously.

"It's Hunny." His deep voice replied. She blinked once.

"What about Hunny?" She asked, her voice pitching.

"Emergency." Mori replied.

Haruhi felt her world turn upside down. She began gathering her books, not pausing as she grabbed them up and ran out the classroom door.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She stated before hanging up. She quickly dialed Kyouya's number only to see him outside, leaning against the limo. A group of girls were standing by ogling him, but neither Haruhi nor Kyouya found themselves caring at the moment.

"Let's go." She said, jumping into the limo as quick as she could. Tachibana revved the limo forward as soon as Kyouya's door shut.

"Is he okay?" Haruhi whispered, bringing her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

"He's alive, but in critical condition." Kyouya said, as emotionless as death itself. "Mori called, and I had him immediately sent to our finest hospital. He's getting the best care that he could get."

Haruhi nodded. "What happened?" She asked, her voice heaving slightly.

"A car accident. A van hit Hunny's side of the limo." Kyouya's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "No one saw it coming."

Haruhi felt herself trembling. She pressed her face into her knees, imaging nothing but the little loli-shota's smiling face, but battered and bruised. She shook her head of the images, reaching over to grab Kyouya's hand tightly in her own grasp. He returned the gesture tightly, but didn't say anymore as the limo slammed to a halt in front of the hospital.

Haruhi jumped out, Kyouya hot on her trail, still holding her hand. He tugged her straight to the elevators, punching the 3rd floor as soon as they made it in. The music lazily playing overhead did nothing to appease the young couple's nerves. As soon as the doors cracked opened, they launched themselves out, Kyouya dragging Haruhi to the right.

He stopped in front of a wooden door decorated with beach balls and umbrellas. Haruhi found it too colorful and cheerful for the sadness she felt herself. With a sigh, she placed her hand on the doorknob and shoved it open.

The room was tastefully decorated, the walls a simple green color. It was rather large, Haruhi noted, and sat many chairs for visitors.

Only one visitor was there though, and it was no surprise who it was.

"Mori-sempai." Haruhi said, feeling her emotions finally give way. He had stood when they entered, and Haruhi quickly gave him a tight hug, not knowing what else to do at this time.

When she pulled away, she immediately turned to the bed that Mori had been sitting beside.

Hunny was under the sheets, not looking any older than he had been. Not that Haruhi would have been able to notice past the bruises and cuts that scarred his skin. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he slept, probably too drugged to do anything but sleep away.

Haruhi, who had stayed somewhat in control since the news, felt a tear slide down her cheek upon seeing the small boy who had been one of her dearest friends throughout high school.

She walked around the bed, sitting across from Mori, and taking his hand in hers gently. Kyouya brought her a chair, and she simply sat and watched the blonde as he slept.

Haruhi didn't pay attention as Kyouya extracted any information that he could from Takashi. She was too busy memorizing every feature of her senior that laid on the bed. She gently let her fingers brush over the skin of his hand and arm, wishing she could do something to help.

_'I've been an idiot for not keeping in touch better than I have.'_ Haruhi thought to herself. She felt her brow furrow. _'Hunny-sempai, you better get better. If you do, I promise I'll call you once a week. Mori-sempai too, even if he doesn't talk much.'_

Haruhi continued pleading with Hunny in her head, the tears still streaking down her face. A firm hand touched her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Kyouya, his face emotionless, staring down at Hunny.

"He will be okay." Haruhi said fiercely. Kyouya moved his gaze to his wife, watching her passionate expression.

He gave a slight nod.

"He'd better be." He murmured.

They sat with Takashi for hours, talking and catching up, when Haruhi's stomach gave a grumble. She cursed it aloud, along with Kyouya when he suggested they leave to find some food.

"You left before eating lunch. You need to keep up your own strength." He said softly.

"Ah." Mori added from across the bed.

"I'm not leaving the hospital." She claimed, indignant.

Kyouya sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, but at least come with me to get you something out of the snack machine." He offered his hand, and Haruhi took it gratefully.

Haruhi sat on a bench as Kyouya began popping out snacks from the machine, handing them to her offhandedly.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded dead, even to herself. She curled up, not opening the snacks. Kyouya sighed and moved to sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I won't let anything happen to him, Haruhi. The absolute best doctors are on his case, and I won't let them rest till Hunny's officially released."

Haruhi sniffed once. "I just can't believe... He's so strong." She claimed, thinking of the 'cute type's martial arts skills.

"No one's invincible." Kyouya reminded her, running his hand across her back, soothing the muscles there.

"Haruhi, Kyouya." A pair of voices reached their ears, causing the two to snap their heads up.

The twins stood before them, their hands in their pockets.

"We came as soon as we heard." Kaoru stated, his eyes sad. Hikaru's eyes matched his brothers. "How is he?" He asked, seemingly unbothered by the couple's intimate embrace occurring in front of him.

"Stable." Kyouya replied, his voice returning to the business tone he used in these situations. He pushed his glasses up his nose, before standing.

"Shall I take you to his room?" He offered. The twins nodded, and Haruhi began to stand. Kyouya noticed her motions, but shook a finger at her.

"You, sit." He commanded. He brought the snack food back in her face. "Eat." He murmured softly. She glowered at him, but obeyed silently.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched curiously until Kyouya turned back around, and began leading them down the hallway.

She sat, eating mechanically, not bothering to taste what she put in her mouth. Her mind was too preoccupied with the boy in a room down the hallway, when a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came bounding around a corner, shocking the young woman enough to stand.

They embraced tightly, Haruhi not having seen Tamaki since his departure to France.

"I jumped on a plane as soon as I heard this morning." He said breathlessly. "Is he okay?" He asked, peering over her shoulder before making eye contact with the young woman he had once been so infatuated with.

"He's stable for now." Haruhi replied. She tossed the rest of the food, not caring about it in the least. "I'll take you to his room."

Tamaki was greeted warmly by the Host Club members, but Haruhi ignored them to return to her spot next to Hunny. She took his hand back in hers, watching his face yet agian.

"How've you been, Haruhi?" A light voice asked, coming to sit beside her. She glanced over at Hikaru before attempting to smile.

"I've been fine. Just... just fine." she said, bringing her face back around to Hunny's. She bit her lip, before returning back to Hikaru.

"And you?" She asked.

He nodded at first. "Well. Kaoru and I have been working with our mother on the latest designs.."

"You should tell me when the next fashion show is. I'd love to see your work." She said with a soft smile.

"And you should still think about being one of our models." He said playfully. Haruhi gave a truer smile this time, before shaking her head. "I don't model, and you know that."

He shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He said, smiling. He patted Hunny's leg through the sheets

"You'd get better to see Haruhi model right?" He said, giving a small smile.

"Who wouldn't?" Kaoru said, coming up behind his brother. He crossed his arms and leaned against his brother's chair, watching the sleeping boy- no, man.

"You guys, Haruhi doesn't deserve to be exploited like that!" Tamaki said, coming up next to Mori across the bed.

"Ah." He replied, still clutching Hunny's hand.

"I dunno, I bet she would make a profit." Kyouya said with an evil smirk, coming up to land both hands on Haruhi's shoulders. She glared up at him, but felt surprised when the twins gave a loud cry of 'yeah!'

The three high fived jokingly, laughing as the did so.

"Be quiet." came a muffled voice. Everyone in the room stood silent, all staring at the blonde childlike person in the bed. His brow was furrowed, and he was shaking his head.

"Thanks you." he mumbled, giving a sigh.

"Hunny?" Haruhi said first, breaking the silence. She clutched at his hand a bit too tight.

"Ow." He murmured, cracking open one wide eye. "That hurts." He grumbled.

Haruhi grinned, not caring. She dropped his hand, as everyone else in the room gave a bit of a cheer.

"He woke up, he woke up!" Tamaki was yelling.

"I told you anyone would wake up for your modeling, Haruhi!" Hikaru claimed from next to her.

Kaoru gave a yelp of glee, and Kyouya and Takashi simply smiled with relief.

Hunny opened his eyes, glancing around.

"Where am I?" He finally asked, confusion wrought across his face.

"Hospital." Mori replied, leaning close the his cousin.

The loli-shota gasped. "What happened? I remember heading to the University.."

"Car crash." Mori stated.

"You were knocked out, and suffered a severe concussion. You've got some broken ribs, and your right arm is broken." Kyouya said from above Haruhi, squeezing her shoulder.

Haruhi was instantly more gentle with the arm on her side.

The child laid there for a moment, seemingly trying to remember what had happened.

"Was anyone else hurt?" He asked innocently. Takashi's brow furrowed, and he shrugged.

He'd obviously not cared, only worrying for his relative.

"The driver that hit you suffered from some cuts, and a broken foot, but otherwise is unharmed. That is till I tell Takashi his room number." Kyouya joked lightly.

Hunny gave a small, pained smile.

"I'm tired." He said, yawning.

"Sleep." Mori said, patting his hand. "Rest." He continued.

"Yes, rest and get better Hunny." Tamaki said, leaning over to speak to the other blonde.

Hunny gaze up at him.

"You're back from France?" He asked sleepily.

"I came to see you." Tamaki replied as if this was obvious.

Hunny smiled.

"I like seeing everyone together again."

And then he fell asleep.

Kyouya sat down on the arm of Haruhi's chair.

"So do I." He stated, letting his arm rest over shoulders.

* * *

In the end it was okay.

What had started out as an awkward arrangement by their fathers had left the couple with a predictably happy future together.

The club was also together again, the friends no longer split over tension and rivalry over Haruhi.

In fact, everyone seemed to have fully accepted the marriage as a positive aspect now.

"When you get pregnant, I get to design your maternity clothes." Kaoru said apropos of nothing, smirking at Haruhi.

"And I get to design your baby clothes!" Hikaru cheered alongside his brother.

"Filthy perverts, you will not put my grandchildren into your scandalous clothes!" Tamaki cried out against the twins.

Yes, everything had started to turn back to normal.

"I think I'll give the baby when he's born. He'll have a nice home then." Hunny said with a smile, glancing down at his doll.

"Ah." Mori smiled down at his cousin, glad to see him in health again.

Yes, everything was as normal as normal could be with the Host Club.

"Guys, what the hell? I'm not even pregnant." Haruhi exclaimed, her cheeks a bright shade of pink, though from embarrassment or frustration, she wasn't sure.

"Yet." Kyouya simply replied from next to her, as he typed away at his computer.

Haruhi slumped against her chair, before widening her eyes.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

Haruhi watched the gauzy white curtains, as they billowed with a slight breeze. Beyond them, Haruhi could spy an ocean beach and blue skies, a sight that made her give a small smile.

Her partner shifted in his sleep, and Haruhi rolled over in his arms. He tightened his arm around her naked waist, as she moved, pulling closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She claimed, letting her fingers play in his hair.

"Making sure." He mumbled from her neck. He kissed her softly on her bare shoulder once before prompty closing his eyes and dozing.

Yesterday had been their one year anniversary. After the previous years honeymoon being a bit of a flop, Haruhi had suggested a getaway trip for their first anniversary, much to Kyouya's pleasure. Within days the trip was planned, and Haruhi found herself whisked away to another private beach, this time across the world.

Haruhi watched her sleeping husband, his face pressed intimately into her chest. She didn't care though, quite content to continue peering at him, till he opened one eye, glancing up at her.

"You're not going to go back to sleep are you?" He mumbled.

"Wasn't planning on it." She said.

"In that case.." He slurred out, before rolling over on top of her. His body was pressed into every contour of hers, and she couldn't help but give a squeak at his sudden attack.

His mouth moved against hers quickly, his hands roaming almost immediately. One hand slid out to her arm, following the pathway to her hand where he linked their fingers together.

He pulled his face back, watching her eyes intently, his mouth parted. He brought his other hand up to brush her hair off her face.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, feeling as if she was an experiment that Kyouya was studying.

"I think I love you." He murmured softly, his fingers brushing her cheek now.

His words made Haruhi tense up with surprise.

"You think?" She asked finally, a one sided smile cracking across her face.

"Well, you know how it is, telling your spouse you love them for the first time after a bit of an estranged marriage..." He said, jokingly.

Haruhi laughed, before placing her own hand flat against his face.

"I think I love you to." She stated.

His mouth met hers, again.

One of these days, they wouldn't 'think' but 'know'.

For now, it was good enough.

* * *

Bah, I didn't expect this to be near this long when I started it. i'm not really sure whether I like it as a whole or not though.

Ah well, tell me what you think.  
Review! 


End file.
